Apa Yang Terjadi Semalam?
by akai Velvet
Summary: A Bad Day coming in the first. And then what happen when Yuri found himself and Victor with naked body in his room. NAKED IN HIS ROOM! Don't worry this fic is safe but be careful with Victor. Little smut. Sho-ai. Victuuri.


Apa Yang Terjadi Semalam?

Yuri Satsuki menatap refleksi dirinya yang tengah berputar dengan langkah seringan kapas mengitari ruangan, melingkarkan kedua tangan diantara sebelah telinga, berpose seakan menarikan tarian dalam ballet. Ia telah melakukan tarian tersebut sejak dua jam yang lalu, napasnya terenggah-enggah memburu dalam keheningan di dalam ruangan berkaca. kemudian ia berhenti, mengistirahatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang telah berdenyut-denyut meronta kelelahan. Lewat kacamata yang dipasangakan mengantung diantara mata untuk membuat pandangannya lebih jelas ia telah merekam gerakan tarinya yg dirasa kurang sempurna. Sedangkan pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang di programkan oleh Victor kepadanya dengan tema "Di atas Cinta : Eros". Ia harus merasakan tariannya dalam perasaannya untuk mampu bersaing dengan Yurio mempertahankan seorang Viktor Nikiforov dan jika hal tersebut terjadi Viktor bersamanya di Jepang.

Namun yang kini menjadi kenyataanya adalah bahwa ia belum menemukan apa yang disebut Erosnya, cinta yang bernafsu. Bahkan selama ini ia juga belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Mungkin sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan rasa cinta yang kuat hanyalah Victor dan Katsudon. Dan oleh sebab itu ia mendapatkan ide erosnya dalam semangkuk katsudon yang terasa begitu lezat, untuk dipersembahkannya kepada Victor. Yuri menggaruk tengkuknya, menghamburkan pikirannya tentang Katsudon dan Victor.

"Hah.." Yuri menghela napas berat dan lelah. Ia menyibakkan helai rambutnya yang menghalangi mata kebelakang, membuat dahi yang semula tertutup helaian rambut hitamnya terlihat jelas sengaja untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah di kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.  
Yuri membalik badan melangkah pelan tanpa alas kaki dilantai yang dingin menuju ruang ganti. Tempat itu terasa luas di malam yg mulai beranjak dini hari, namun ruangannya cukup hangat dan panas ditengah musim dingin bulan Desember.

Yuri melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya diatas lemari barang rendah, lantas ia melepaskan kausnya yang basah dan melemparkannya ke kursi. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan baju hangat untuk udara di luar yang cukup ekstrem, ia mengunci pintu masuk berlapis kaca tebal setelah mematikan semua lampu dalam studio milik Minako. Minako memang dengan sukarela meminjamkan studionya untuk Yuri, wanita itu ditemuinya sedang mabuk di dalam apartemen dan menyerahkan begitu saja kunci rangkap studio ballet yang sering digunakan Yuri untuk latihan. Kepercayaan memang telah terjalin cukup lama diantara keduanya.

Yuri menatap ke atas langit malam yang gelap dan tanpa batas yang selalu memburamkan pandangannya. Ia berjalan seakan pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur bersama hembusan udara yang cukup dingin. Yuri memasukan tangannya beserta kunci studio di saku jaketnya ketika merasakan hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak memakai sarung tangan, dan tidak akan melpaskan tangannya dari saku hingga mencapai rumah Minako sensei untuk mengembalikan kunci tersebut.

Apartmen Minako terletak cukup dekat dan ia telah menaruh kunci tersebut di tempat semula Minako menyimpan kuncinya. Segera setelah itu ia pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Minako yang saat itu tengah berada di kamar mandi dengan bau busuk yang menyenggat menguar ke seluruh ruangan cukup mmbuat Yuri mual ingin muntah.

Yuri telah berjalan cukup jauh menikmati pemandangan jembatan di malam hari yang cukup temaram ketika menyadari bahwa pandangannya memburam ketika menatap wajah orang yang berada di dekatnya. Ia kembali mengucek matanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan ia baru menyadari hal tersebut disebabkan bukan karena malam yang gelap melainkan karena ia telah menyadri ia tidak mengenakan kacamatnya. Dan ia tidak mungkin kembali ke studio karena hal tersebut justru akan dirasa merepotkan Minako.

Seketika itu Yuri membawa tubuhnya berjalan linglung tanpa tahu arah dengan kepala tertunduk menatap kedua sepatu ketsnya dan pandangan yang minim. Ia menabrak pundak beberapa orang yang membuatnya mendengar cacian, namum ia mengacuhkan begitu saja sembari terus berjalan mencengkram erat bagian dalam pakaiannya yg hangat.

Yuri memacu kedua kakinya cepat setengah berlari berbelok menghindari keramain malam yang bising menuju pinggir sungai yang sepi temaram dihiasi cahaya lampu jalan. Ia berharap segera berada di rumah dan berendam dalam kolam onsen yang hangat.

Yuri terus berjalan dan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang nampak buram hanya kilasan-kilasan cahaya yang nampak dalam pandangannya. Tanpa menyadari sebongkah batu berukuran lumayan besar berada tepat didepannya, kemudian tanpa ia sadari kakinya menabrak batu tersebut dan seketika membuatnya terpelanting jatuh dengan bunyi kecipak air sedingin es yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan terciprat ke pinggiran sungai yang semula kering.

.

Yuri mengendap memasuki rumah bergaya jepang yang merangkap sebagai penginapan onsen dengan keadaan basah kuyup serta langkah yang sedikit pincang. Helaian rambutnya yang kaku dan ujung bajunya menetaskan tetesan air ke lantai. Mungkin bengkak di pergelangan kakinya kan sembuh dalam beberapa jam dengan bantuan ibunya, dan kemudian ia dapat kembali berlatih.

Ia melirik ke balik meja kasir, Ayahnya belum mengunci pintu dan kini tengah tertidur menunggunya di kursi dengan posisi yang nyaman. Yuri tentunya tidak ingin membangunkan ayahnya, ia berjalan menyeret langkahnya akibat bajunya yang berat terisi air. Giginya bergelemetukkan kedinginan dengan bibir pucat membeku dan wajah memerah kedinginan, ia menyelipkan kedua telapak tanganya diantara lengan karena saku jaketnya telah lembab dan dingin oleh air.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling sial baginya. Dan waktu yang diberikan Victor hingga pertandingan berlangsung hanya tinggal beberapa hari. Ia terbebani dengan pikiran tentang rivalnya Yurio, Yurio yang pada kenyataannya lebih berbakat daripada dirinya. 

Ia menghilangkan semua pikiran tersebut ketika secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya memberat, nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya berputar seperti dijatuhi beban yang berat. Telapak tangannya berusaha meraih sesuatu ketika tubuhnya secara perlahan merosot ke lantai kayu berplitur yang terasa sedingin es. Kedua kakinya terasa tersenggat-senggat dan lumer bagaikan jeli tak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia menahan kesadarannya tetap terjaga ketika rasa sakit menerpa wajahnya yang menabrak lantai yang dingin, ia mendengar suara pintu kertas yang digeser samar diikuti suara langkah kaki yang mendekat pelan, kemudian kelopak matanya yang terasa berat benar-berar terpejam.

Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. 

.

Yuri terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa lelah seakan beban berat menindih tubuhnya ketika sinar matahari menerobos memasuki ruangan membuat udara yang dingin perlahan menghangat. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya dalam dekapan dada bidang berlapis kulit yang terasa bgitu hangat. Ia menyeruak memasuki selimut mencari kehangatan sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin hangat. Gerakannya membuat helai rambutnya mengesek pada permukaan kulit tersebut membuatnya terlena pada kehangatan setelah semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya kemarin.

Butuh beberapa lama untuk membuat Yuri tersadar, menguraikan semua potongan kejadian dalam kepalanya. Ia mendudukan diri diatas ranjang degup jantung yang bertalu-talu dan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, tanggannya menyingkap selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas pinggang dan seketika tanpa sehelai benang pun udara dingin yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut menerpa seluruh tubuhnya secara langsung tanpa sedikitpun perlindungan, termasuk bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang ramping menegang saat ia merasakan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya erat mulai merambat ke daerah perut. Pandangan matanya yang buram melirik takut sekaligus penasaran pada Victor. Pria muda tersebut telanjang bulat sama sepertinya dan mereka diatas ranjang yang sama, ia pun mendapati seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya kemarin telah bertebaran di lantai. Viktor melenguh sepertinya mulai terjaga dari tidurnya, membuat Yuri bergidik tertahan, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ia menegang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dengan tergesa. Ia mengeali langkah tersebut milik ibunya, sebab tubuh ibunya yang pendek membuat jangkauan langkah kakinya lebih panjang dan berat.

"Yuri.." Ibunya menggetuka pintu dengan intentitas yang cukup banyak dan suara yang tidak pelan.

Bibir Yuri terkunci, suaranya tertahan oleh telapak tangan yang menekan pipinya, kini punggung belakangnya menempel tanpa celah pada permukaan kulit Victor. Ia dapat merasakan kelembaban dada bidang Viktor juga suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Yuri memekik tertahan ketika Victor meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya, mendekatkan wajahnya membuat hembusan nafas hangat menerpa permukaan cuping telinga Yuri.

"Sst diamlah.." Bisik victor perlahan dengan suara yang bisa dibilang seksi dan menggoda. Yuri berusaha memindahkan tubuhnya namun lengan kekar Victor melingkari perut dan sekitar pinggangnya, dekat dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman akibat gesekan kulit yang dibuat Victor pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah.. jika kau sedang tidur, Ayah dan Ibu akan sarapan terlebih dahulu." Kemudian terdengar senandung pelan disertai derap langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh.

Yuri menarik tubuhnya dan menjauh sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dari atas ranjang ketika cengkraman Victor lepas dari tubuhnya. Namun sengatan nyeri di pengelangan kakinya membuat terjungkal dan bergelung dalam balutan selimut di lantai. Ia menengadah menatap Victor diatas ranjang tengah menatapnya dengan telanjang, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dapat dipastikan memerah semerah buah tomat.

"Hah.. dasar kau memang sangat ceroboh." Victor beranjak dengan tubuh telanjangnya mulai memunggut yukata hijau milik onsen yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. "Segera obati kakimu, sepertinya kau terkilir cukup parah."

"Dingin sekali mungkin aku akan berendam di Onsen yang panas seharian." Lanjut Victor sembari melangkah kearah pintu.

"Vic.." Suara Yuri tertahan di tenggorokannya, namun disana Viktor menoleh dan menunggu. Ia sungguh malu untuk menanyakkan apa yang ada dipikirannya tentang kejadian semalam. Namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat Victor menunggu terlalu lama.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Yuri menatap lurus iris sapphire Victor berusaha mencari jawaban diantara pandangannya.

Victor berpikir sejenak kemudian menguraikan senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Luar Biasa. Aku sungguh menikmatinya."

"He.. Apa maksudmu..?"

Yuri kembali bertanya namun Viktor telah terlanjur pergi dengan perasaan hati yang dirasa Yuri cukup bahagia. Jawaban Victor tidak menjelaskan segalanya dan yang membebani adalah Apa Yang Terjadi Semalam?

End

Tenang akai udah tambahin di omake untuk menjelaskan semuanya.. Berdasarkan judulnya kan Apa Yang Terjadi Semalam? Yang sebenarnya lebih tertuju pada kebingungan Yuri yang ngga tahu apapun dan Viktornya juga ambigu..

Omake

Victor menghentikan elusan pada helaian surai halus Macachin, anjingnya ketika anjing tersebut menderu pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu biasanya Macachin merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Macachin beranjak turun sembari mengendus-endus lantai dan terhenti oleh pintu kertas yang tertutup. Victor tetap berada di ranjang ketika Macachin mengarahkan pandangan padanya meminta dibukakan pintu.

Ketika mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang menghantam lantai Victor mulai beranjak menggeser pintu dan menutup kembali pintunya disusul Macahin yang segera berlari dengan tubuhnya yang besar keluar mendahuluinya. Macachin berhenti tepat disamping ruangannya tengah mengendusi tubuh yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan keadaan basah dan tak bergerak.

Victor menghampiri tubuh Yuri dan mengendong tubuh lemas Yuri dengan memposisikan tangan dan kaki mengantung ala bridal dengan Macachin mengekor dibelakangnya. Helaian rambut hitam Yuri tersibak menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah dengan hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur. Victor membaringkan Yuri di lantai karpet di kamar milik Yuri. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Yuri menginap di kamar penginapan miliknya karena hal tersebut akan menimbulkan kecugiraan.

Tangan Yuri sangat dingin ketika Victor menyentuhnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya menempelkan dahinya pada dahi lebar Yuri untuk mengecek panasnya. Kemungkinan panasnya mencapai 39o. Disampingnya Macachin terus memperhatikan ketika Victor mulai melepaskan celana panjang juga pakaian dalam Yuri yang basah, membiarkannya di lantai. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh kurus Yuri untuk melepaskan jaketnya dan membuat Yuri dalam keadaan benar-benar telanjang.

Victor mengangkat tubuh tersebut ke atas ranjang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Yuri untuk menghangatkannya, namun setelah beberapa lama kondisi Yuri belum membaik. Ia memtuskan untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dengan panas tubuhnya, itulah cara yang diketahuinya untuk menghangatkan seseorang. Kedua lengannya membenamkan kepala Yuri diantara dada bidangnya yang telanjang, memeluknya erat seakan tidak membiarkan Yuri pergi dari sisinya. Tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan dalam balutan selimut. Ia juga memerintah Macachin naik ke atas ranjang di diatas tubuh Yuri.

Victor memandangi wajah Yuri yang perlahan kembali ke warna normal. Hembusan nafas Yuri di dada bidangnya perlahan berubah menjadi hembusan teratur dan suhu tubuhnya yang semula sangat panas bercampur dingin telah menghangat. Tak berapa lama Victor memejamkan mata dan terlelap dalam tidur.

.

Corak warna hitam di langit perlahan berubah menjadi kelabu dan kemudian memutih, putih sewarna kapas. Victor terjaga dari tidurnya ketika Macachin bergerak-gerak dan mulai turun dari ranjang. Victor mengucek matanya memandangi Macachin yang membuka engsel pintu yang tidak terkunci dengan kedua kaki depannya kemudian keluar.

Viktor kembali memejamkan kedua matanya ketika pemuda dalam rengkuhnya mulai terbangun. Viktor tersenyum kecil, mungkin ia akan memeluk tubuh ramping Yuri yang memang sangat pas dalam pelukannya.

…

Ini apa /kok gaje

Gomenne akai belum lanjutin fic yang lain dan malah buat yang lain dengan fandom dan OTP baru..

Mungkin akai bakal lanjutin kalo lagi produktif nulis, berhubung akai lagi sibuk dengan wifi yang sebenarnya banyak waktu luang. Dan akai berencana gabung komunitas menulis mungkin akai usahakan bisa produktif..

See you soon..

Yuri! On Ice

Mitsuro Kubo (Writer) & Tadashi Hiramatsu (Chara Design)

Apa Yang Terjadi Semalam?

akai girl


End file.
